


Just Johnil Fluff

by yourboydonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Size Difference, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, but i suck at tagging sorry, god i love taeil, taeil is baby and there is no arguing, tags will update as I go, ten is only kinda mentioned because him and taeil have like a conversation, the johnil tag is lacking and it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourboydonny/pseuds/yourboydonny
Summary: A book of johnil fluff, thats it,
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Just Johnil Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I just wanted to write some Johnil fluff though this might turn out like my Felix one-shot book where I just write about Taeil, in general, that's ok. This one is inspired entirely by how small Taeil looks next to Johnny. I just love the size difference. Also, a college dorm is easier to write than having to figure out actual dorm layouts so you know where this is going. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Johnny is a sucker for small things. He's also a sucker for cute things. Taeil is both. Taeil walking around the dorm in oversized hoodies all the time doesn't help Johnny's growing crush either. Johnny is in a constant state of wanting to wrap Taeil up in a blanket and smother him in cuddles, and yet he doesn't want to ruin the friendship the two of them have. Mark always tells him to just go for it and tell Taeil how he feels but Johnny has yet to follow his advice.

Taeil loves Johnny. He wants to be held and doted on by the taller but doesn't know how to express his wants. He's been trying to get his message across for at least two months but Johnny is completely oblivious. Doyoung has told him to just ask for cuddles and see where it gets him, but Taeil is not one to make the first move, like ever. So, instead of putting himself in a mildly uncomfortable situation, he decides to ask Ten, from sociology, what to do about his predicament. 

"Where one of his sweatshirts, but make it seem like an accident," Ten sais, which is exactly the opposite of what Taeil wants to hear but ok, "The way to a tall man's heart is to make yourself look as small as possible."

Taeil sighs, "But what if he thinks I'm weird or something?" Ten smirks, Taeil thinks this was a bad idea.

"He won't, trust me."

Johnny walks into his and Taeil's shared apartment and is immediately greeted by the sight of Taeil in one of his hoodies. Taeil is standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and watching some anime that Yuta probably recommended. Taeil looks up at him and Johnny swears he sees Taeil gulp.

"Hey," is all Taeil says. 

Johnny moves to the counter and leans into Taeil's space. "Isn't that my hoody?" This time Johnny knows Taeil gulps.

"Oh, um, is it. Uh, wow, sorry it was just laying out," Johnny knows Taeil is lying because he clearly remembers hanging that specific hoody in his closet this morning. He lets it slide because of how cute Taeil is when he blushes like that. 

Taeil knew this was a bad idea. Now Johnny will know how he feels and will think Taeil is a weirdo and will move out and Taeil only has himself (and Ten) to blame. He wrings his hands together and suddenly the floor is very interesting. Then out of nowhere, Johnny throws him over his shoulder. 

Taeil screeches very unattractively. Johnny chuckles at Taeil's suffering and Taeil feels his heart swell at how domestic this is. Johnny ultimately sets Taeil down on the couch and plops down next to him. 

Johnny doesn't know what came over him but when Taeil blushed like that he couldn't help himself. It was the straw that broke the camels back. Now here he is with Taeil in his lap just cuddling. Taeil peeks up at him from his position, safely tucked under Johnny's chin. 

"Is... Is this ok?"

Johnny looks down at him and furrows his brows. 

"Like cuddling like this," Taeil's eyes seem watery.

Johnny smiles, "Of course, Taeil, God, yes. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for."

Taeil relaxes, "Yeah me too." Johnny pulls Taeil just a bit closer and closes his eyes in content.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Johnil


End file.
